


Talk It Out

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: What's wrong M/C? You've been different since..." The orange haired twin stopped himself from saying the next words.spoiler if you haven't read past lesson 15 or 16
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 15





	Talk It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I only like Belphie because of Beel🤷

"What's wrong M/C? You've been different since..." The orange haired twin stopped himself from saying the next words. 

"Since he killed me?" You had been different since Belphie killed you. No one wanted to talk about it, if it was mentioned the subject was quickly changed.

Beel shoved chips into his mouth, the bag crinkling as he ate. You waited patiently for something to be said by him. "Do you hate him?" He asked keeping his eyes down.

"No," you said quickly. "At least I don't think so. I need to be able to talk about it Beel. He murdered me and..."

The door opened as Belphie entered the room, his room. "Don't let me interrupt. You need to talk about this, right?" Belphie sat on his own bed across from the both of you.

"You... You killed me," you whisper. You got uncomfortable under his gaze. It was almost like Beel sensed that he needed to provide you comfort as he held your hand. 

"Yes but here you are," Belphie said with a yawn.

"I..." Your hand tightened around Beel's, you had to be strong. You needed to do this. "That doesn't mean I can't remember how it felt as you took my life."

"I don't expect you to forgive me," he said as he pulled his favorite pillow close to his chest.

"That's not what this is about?!" You were on the verge of tears. He had expressed regret before but now it seemed like he just didn't care. 

Belphie sighs, "I'm not going to say sorry. Barbatos brought you back M/C and I know I shouldn't have done it." He yawned, "you are Lilith's descendent after all."

"None of you knew... Knew Barbatos could do that," your stomach did flips as you spoke. Belphie had expected you to stay dead. "I'm not Lilith."

Belphie's lilac eyes bore in to you, "no one said you were Lilith."

"You all act like it!" Tears stream down your face again.

"M/C... You really think that?" Beel asked beside you. He pulled his hand away from yours. 

You looked down at your lap, "sometimes."

"We... I... I'm sorry M/C. I don't wanna make you feel bad," Beel grabbed your hand again. 

"We know now that you don't like being compared to our sister," Belphie stretched his arms above him. "We'll try harder."

Beel rested his head on your shoulder, "we would do anything for you M/C."

You press a small kiss to Beel's forehead before you look back to Belphie. Maybe the angels would be good therapists, who were you kidding of course they'd be good. You couldn't truly talk to the twins. Beel got sad and Belphie didn't seem to care.

You gestured for Belphie to join you and Beel on the red bed. "I haven't been able to sleep, help me take a nap?"

Belphie sighs but smiles as he gets up. You all arrange yourselves on the bed, Belphie was pressed to your back while Beel was at your front holding your waist. 

You didn't think you'd ever be able to fully forgive the Avatar of Sloth but at this moment you felt content with the relationship you shared with him.


End file.
